The damage caused by rats and mice to agricultural products is well known. Every year these pests cause incalculable damage to crops, whether they be in the field or stored, and other foodstuffs of a similar nature. Further, the problems associated with rat or mice infestation of domestic household environments are well known.
Man has continuously engaged in war with these pests and has engaged in various attempts at eradicating and/or controlling them. The present invention provides yet another attempt which has certain advantages over previous ones. As will become apparent, the present invention is, quite literally, the better mousetrap.